Cluelessness
by Kukki Boo
Summary: Mokuba is reminded he'll always be seen as a -kid- brother when he decides to play a joke on Seto. It's the question a parent dreads... Pt. 2: Yugi -up-
1. Pt 1: Seto

As much as this plot's been done, here's my take on it. xP

Seto sat at the dining table, one leg over the other, holding the paper in front of him and occasionally sipping his coffee. The most eventful moment consisted of him getting up to refill his mug. Mokuba sighed, poking his scrambled eggs with a fork.

"Mokuba, stop playing with your breakfast."

Mokuba pouted. _'Some conversation.'_

Luckily, it took only a moment for him to get an idea to make his morning a little less boring. He'd stayed up late the night before when he found a great website with a list of pranks. Most of them were pretty dumb, but more than a few had invoked a laugh. Unfortunately, that made it hard to keep it from his brother, who had indeed caught on. Mokuba finally gave up, he could always read more later. He only hoped his brother wasn't too sore about it.

"Hey, Seto?" he inquired innocently, stuffing a bite of his eggs in his mouth and setting down his fork.

Seto kept his eyes glued to the paper, grunting a quiet "Hm?"

Mokuba propped his elbow up on the table, ignoring what he'd been taught about manners, and strategically placed his hand where it would block Seto's view of his mouth; it would be too hard to keep a straight face. "Where do babies come from?"

Inwardly, he beamed in praise of his performance. He half expected he wouldn't be able to get through the question. He looked at Seto's face closely. He wanted to remember it, because chances were, he'd never see it again. And indeed, Seto looked like he'd been hit over the head with a metal bat and hadn't quite realized it yet. Though metaphorically speaking, that might not have been far off. He opened his mouth and snapped it shut just as fast. Mokuba would would have told him now, but he _was_ curious about what Seto would do. In true Kaiba fashion, he quickly put on a neutral face and cleared his throat. A less observant person might even have guessed him unfazed. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he announced. Mokuba stared at his brother's back in confusion. _'What's he doing now?'_

As promised, a few minutes later, Seto came back and dropped a small stack of papers next to him. Mokuba stopped mid-bite, scanning his eyes over the top paper. "What's this?"

"You said you wanted to know where babies come from."

Mokuba's grip went limp, his fork and food falling next to the plate. Even just briefly looking over the text, he didn't think he could stomach what he had already eaten. "Uhm, Seto... I was kidding."

Seto, now once again seated, lowered the arm holding the newspaper and looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"I'm twelve," Mokuba explained.

"So?"

"When did you know?"

"Oh."


	2. Pt 2: Yugi

Mokuba entered the Kame Game Shop, the door jingling closed behind him. Yugi looked over the stock, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Hi, Yugi. Are you busy?"

"Hey, Mokuba," Yugi turned to him with a smile, "I'm not busy. What are you doing here?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Not any reason really. You said I could come here any time, so I did."

"You boys can go watch television or play games if you'd like." Solomon put a hand on each one's shoulder, his face friendly in a very Yugi-like manner. Of course, maybe it was the other way around. "Yugi, you should take a break anyway."

"Thanks, Grandpa!"

"Thank you, Mr. Mutou."

--

"Should I get some snacks? We can have chips or something."

"Sure, that'd be nice," Mokuba replied happily.

"Okay, I'll be right back then." Yugi nodded.

Mokuba sunk into the couch comfortably. He didn't understand how anyone could not like Yugi--namely, his brother. Yugi was always so nice, and welcoming, and warm, and always smiling. Of course, that was probably exactly what Seto didn't like about him. That was what he always said, at least. Yugi had quite a few friends though, it was obvious Mokuba wasn't the only one who saw it.

He sighed, though. Why had he come? He didn't have anything to talk about, he just had been bored. That was when he, for the second time, got a slightly evil idea.

"So, how's your brother?" Yugi sat a large bowl of potato chips between them, placing soda cans on the coffee table.

"Oh, he's fine. Uhm, Yugi, I have something to ask you."

"What's that?"

Mokuba put on the innocent face again. "Can you tell me where babies come from?"

Yugi's face didn't change for a moment. Then suddenly, his face broke into a large grin, his arms held up in excitement. "I love that story!"

Mokuba choked on his food, willing himself to get it down his throat _before_ reacting. _'WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!?'_ What kind of person was this spike-haired, pale lavender-eyed boy he'd befriended, who just said he _"loved"_ that story? One who was scaring him, that was for sure.

"When a mommy and daddy love eachother very much..."

_'Oh, God!'_ Mokuba's eyes widened. He couldn't be. He wouldn't.

"...and they decide they want a child..."

No, this couldn't be right. He had to run. Far away. But he couldn't find the strength.

"They ask the stork to bring them one!"

He felt like he'd melt from relief. At least it wasn't what he thought it was.

"And if their hearts are pure with their desire..."

Mokuba slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to hide a sudden laugh with a cough when it reminded him of his brother. The first time Seto had gotten drunk, he'd decided to make fun of Yugi and his friends... and went a little overboard. By overboard, he impersonated them. Not just sarcastically either. He'd, badly, imitated their voices and what they looked like. _"If you believe in the heart of the cards and have the power of heart, you can overcome anything! Everything's so peachy and dandy because I have my friends! Kaiba, you should join us and act like a pitiful, ignorant child! Won't that be nice?"_ Seto prancing around holding a large fan decoration behind his head had been quite _interesting_. However, maybe not as interesting as his make-shift skirt.

"And that's where babies come from."

Mokuba chuckled softly. "Thanks, Yugi. But I was just joking, I know already."

"Really? Why did you ask then? Do you like it too?"

He blinked in confusion, shaking his head. "No, I _know_..."

"It's alright if you already knew, I don't mind telling it again."

Mokuba stared at him in disbelief.

Yami appeared before him, arms crossed. "Mokuba, go ask your brother." He hadn't listened to the last part of the conversation, he'd only heard bits of the story. He tried not to intrude on Yugi's life, but that and seeing Mokuba's face was enough for him to come out.

"Uhm, yeah. Thanks... Bye!" he sputtered.

Mokuba walked away (fast) that day with a new understanding of his brother's feelings on Yugi. And Yugi had introduced a whole new level of cluelessness.

_"Yugi."_

_"Yeah, Yami?"_

_"We need to have a talk."_

My mind always revolves around food, doesn't it? Hm.  
Boy, if the first chapter was a little OOC, than this... xD Sorry for making poor Yugi so weird, and uh, -points to title-... Just random ideas here.


End file.
